1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure, and more particularly, to a pixel structure capable of efficiently driving the blue phase liquid crystals.
2. Description of Related Art
As display technology advances, people demand more and more about the display quality of a display. In addition to the requirements of high resolution, large contrast ratio, wide viewing angle, fast grey level inversion, favorable color saturation in the display, the response time of the display is further requested to be enhanced.
Accordingly, the manufacturers of the display vigorously develop the display having blue phase liquid crystals while the blue phase liquid crystals have the characteristic of fast response time. For a positive blue phase liquid crystal material, a transversal electric field is required to drive the positive blue phase liquid crystal material, which facilitates the positive blue phase liquid crystal material providing the function of a light valve. Recently, the electrode design of an IPS (In-Plane Switching) display panel or an FFS (Fringe Field Switching) display panel is applied in the blue phase liquid crystal display for driving the positive blue phase liquid crystals therein.
Due to the high dielectric constant of the blue phase liquid crystals, large storage capacitance is demanded to maintain desirable display quality. Generally, metal line is served as a capacitance bottom electrode of the storage capacitance. Therefore, the increase of the storage capacitance usually causes the increase of the disposition area of the metal line, which makes restriction in the display aperture. Accordingly, it is important to provide a design for achieving both large capacitance and display aperture.